


Possession

by Moon_Called



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Called/pseuds/Moon_Called
Summary: Beecher and Keller make up and enjoy some intense make-up sex.  This is my take on how Keller became a sexual predator and what happened between the episodesRevenge is SweetandCuts Like a Knife.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Of the stories I've written, this Beecher/Keller story is one of my favorites. I began watching _Oz_ at the end of Season 2. My introduction to the prison drama was quite by accident. I hadn't any intention of ever watching it--deeming it too violent from the previews--but while visiting my sister I was forced into it. My first sight of Christopher Keller was watching him and Vern Shillinger break Tobias Beecher's arms and legs. So you see, I've always thought of Keller as a sexy, mesmerizing, Predator.
> 
> The story title is from the song _Possession_ by Sarah McLachlan. I didn't realize until after I'd written this story that the song is actually about a terrifying stalking incident in Sarah McLachlan's life. Rather than detract from my intent in using the song and title, the story behind the song made my choice of it seem somehow more apropos. 
> 
> The lyrics to _Possession_ are included because I was really into song fics for a while. 
> 
> **CREDITS and DISCLAIMERS:**
> 
> This story was not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Unfortunately, the guys of _Oz_ aren't mine. :) Tom Fontana and HBO have that privilege. I'm just having fun and providing entertainment, not making a profit.
> 
> The song _Possession_ is from the CD _Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_ by Sarah McLachlan. 1993, Arista Records. Lyrics and music by Sarah McLachlan. Published by Sony/ATV Songs LLC, Tyde Music (BMI). Used without permission, but not for profit.

    

 

Christopher Keller paced the small, confined space of his pod, waiting for the darkness to recede. He traced the tattoo on his left arm and willed himself down from the rush, the potency of the _**Dark God**_ within. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as he felt the adrenaline began to drain away at last. He rubbed his face with his left hand, and then looked at it. His palm still contained sticky residue from the cum he had ejaculated into it after he'd snapped Ronnie Barlog's neck. Barlog had been right about one thing. Predators of Chris Keller's caliber didn't get caught unless they wanted to. There was no 'Keller' DNA on Ronnie Barlog ... he had caught it all in his own hand, which he had then wiped on his tee shirt. Even the 'all is forgiven' kiss had been deliberately chaste and tongue free.  
  
The late Ronald Barlog had only glimpsed the surface of Keller's criminal talent and genius. It took someone like Ryan O'Reily to truly appreciate the brilliance behind Keller's brawn ... and O'Reily himself was not in Keller's league.  
  
Christopher Keller had been a bright child. A different home environment for child Keller might have produced a different man Keller. But verbal and physical abuse from a homophobic father (who had bullied his wife and his 'good-for-nothing little faggot' son), and the disdain of a strict parish priest had ended any possibility of a normal life by the time Christopher Keller turned ten years old.  
  
Keller's natural intelligence and ability to read people made him a skillful manipulator by the age of thirteen. At fourteen he discovered that he had something girls liked, and that he liked giving it to them. By the age of sixteen he was out of school, out of the house (after kicking the living shit out of the old man), and had become a minor player on the streets. He soon gained a reputation for being reliable and for doing a job well. When he was seventeen, the third wheel on a heist lost his nerve and Christopher Keller, the oldest of the three, ended up in Lardner under the not-so-gentle tutelage of one Vernon Schillinger. God, how he had fought that at first, being Vern's prag. But no amount of screaming "I ain't no fucking fag" ever stopped the rapes or the stern, mocking voices of his father and the parish priest in his head.  
  
Keller was a bright young man, though, and he soon forged a fragile truce between himself and the voices. The first selling point was that Vern offered him protection; the need of which was hammered home when two of the guys he had arrived with were gang-raped during their first week in Lardner. The second selling point was that he did not _offer_ the sex to Vern. It was taken from him, and he didn't enjoy it one damn bit ... though he quickly learned that if he made _Vern_ enjoy it, he was treated better.  
  
The fragile emotional truce lasted for two and a half years, and all was well. Then he was whored out to an inmate who had done Vern a huge favor. When Vern had gone to pay the guy he was told that his money was no good. The con, Ray Tillman, had a jones for Chris and demanded sex with him as payment instead. Chris thought it would be just like it had always been with Vern, but it wasn't. Tillman took his time with Chris and showed him that sex between two men didn't _have_ to mean pain. And Chris liked it … he liked it very much. But the first moan he uttered was like a death knell to his soul. In that moment, the fragile emotional truce he had fought so hard to maintain splintered, and the _**Dark God**_  (though it would be years before he found a suitable symbol for it) was born. Ray Tillman, the man who made Christopher Keller aware of the true nature of his bisexuality, was his first kill.  
  
Now, years removed from that pivotal event Christopher Keller was completely aware of the _**Dark God**_ , and why he was driven—and would always be driven—to feed it. The brief moment of fear for his soul after his near death experience was long gone. His only fear now was for the one remaining anchor in his life ... Tobias Beecher.  
  
Chris turned at the sound of the door opening. It was Murphy, carrying a white bag and an armload of clothes. "Grab your stuff, Keller," he said. “You’re moving."  
  
Keller bit his bottom lip. "Where?"  
  
"We're moving you back in with Beecher. Barlog's moving up here." Murphy eyed Keller when he didn't move. "You wanna shake a leg there, Keller? It's 10-minutes to evening count."  
  
Keller narrowed his eyes and began stuffing clothes into his laundry bag. "Did Beecher ask for this?"  
  
"No, _I_ did. You're driving me fucking nuts standing there glued to your pod wall every night spying on Beecher."  
  
"Hey, I don't fucking _spy_ on Beecher, okay!" Keller shot back. He threw the laundry bag down and then ripped the bedding off the bottom bunk.  
  
"Oh, please!" Murphy rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head in exasperation, "You got it _bad_ , pal." He ignored Keller's glare and opened the pod door, gesturing with one hand for the pissed-off man to proceed him out.  
  
It actually hadn't been hard to convince McManus to okay the move. Both of them had commented before on the strange gravitational pull Beecher and Keller seemed to have on one another. Even when they were on the outs, as they were now, they still rotated around each other in an unstable orbit. And in Murphy's opinion, Beecher was just about ready to go supernova.  
  
Sean Murphy understood the dynamics behind this latest rift, but what he didn't understand was why Keller was dragging it out so long. He'd been married before so he knew the routine. You and the Missus have a falling out ... you both say things or do things you don't mean, but can't take back in the heat of the moment because of your pride ... if the wife tells the husband that she doesn't want him any more and he strays, she forgives him ... but if the husband tells the wife he doesn't want her, what he _really_ means is that he doesn't want anybody else to have her either. Murphy didn't know why he thought of Beecher and Keller as a married couple, but he did. And it was _way_ past time for Keller to get over it already and suck it up. Everybody could see that Beecher was still crazy in love with his sorry ass, and vice versa. Hell, he was even willing to look the other way tonight if they decided to 'reconcile' their differences.  
  
When they walked into the pod they found Beecher standing by the sink, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs. He looked as if any sudden noise would send him right through the roof. Keller glared at him, and Murphy decided to nip the shit in the bud before it started.  
  
"Okay, listen up you two. Any disturbance coming outta this pod tonight, other than a complaint because one of you can't find the rubbers, and I'll put both your asses in solitary until the second coming!" He looked at both their stony faces and added. "Now, this offer is good for tonight only. So I suggest you take advantage of it and straighten this shit out." Then he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Tobias couldn't keep his hands still. He finally stuck them in his pants pockets. "I didn't ask him to do this. But..."  
  
"Count!"  
  
Both men walked outside and waited for the count to start. It droned on and on until one hack on the second level repeated, "01B784 ... Barlog!" The search soon started and it wasn't long before one of the hacks hurried in to tell Murphy the news. Sean glanced over at Beecher and Keller, his instincts on full alert. He walked over and got in Keller's face.  
  
"We just found your friend Barlog dead in the computer storage room, Keller. Any ideas on how he got there?"  
  
"None whatsoever," was the cool reply from Keller. His eyes never flinched.  
  
"How about you, Beecher?" Murphy asked, never taking his eyes off Keller.  
  
"I haven't seen him since this afternoon when we were watching TV."  
  
"Uh-huh." He stared at Keller for another tense moment, then turned around and yelled, “Lockdown! Let's go, move it!"  
  
**************************  
  
Keller leaned against the far wall with his hands in his pockets, dark-blue wife beater taut across his chest, staring at Beecher. He knew that a lethal air still lingered around him. Murphy had felt it, and he was sure that Toby could feel it now ... but he wasn't afraid of it.  
  
Keller smiled. "Well," he finally said, his voice low and dangerous, "alone at last."  
  
"Look, Keller ... Chris ... I'm sorry about Barlog."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Tobias ran a hand back through his hair. "No, I don't mean that ... well, yeah I mean, _that_ too ... but what I ... I'm sorry about fucking him ... I'm sorry about all of it ... everything."  
  
"... me too."  
  
Beecher looked into Keller's eyes and got an instant hard-on. His chest heaved as his breathing became labored.  
  
Keller laughed. "Toby, Toby, Toby ... you _run_ to the wolf in me. That don't make you no lamb."  
  
Tobias smiled at the memory. Once, during one of their rare snuggles between hack rounds, Chris had confessed to Toby that his favorite movie was _Moonstruck_. Tobias had been pleasantly surprised—it being one of his favorites as well. When he had asked Chris why he had responded "because of the fucking irony of it all."  
  
Tobias moved across the room and stopped mere inches in front of Chris. "Yeah, I know," he agreed, his voice trembling with multiple emotions. His soul pulsed to the truth in Chris Keller's words.  
  
Keller reached out and grabbed Toby's hair. He pulled him forward and drank in the groan of disappointment from low in Toby's throat when he turned his head just before their lips met. "You know what I need to hear, Toby. It ain't gonna happen until you say it."  
  
"Please, Chris," Beecher begged. He was really sweating now, his body vibrating with need.  
  
"Not until you say it, baby ... _all_ of it." He cupped Toby's groin and then ran a finger along the large vein on the underside of his cock through his pants.  
  
"I belong to you, only you, Chris. I'm yours."  
  
"Yesss," Chris pulled Toby's forehead against his own. "And you're the fucking air I breathe, baby. I own everything you are ... and I ain't _never_ gonna give you up." Then he sealed his mouth over Toby's, and took his breath away.  
  
_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide_  
_Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time_  
_The night is my companion and solitude my guide_  
_Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_  
_And I would be the one to hold you down,_  
_kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away and after I'd_  
_wipe away the tears_  
_Just close your eyes dear_  
  
Toby was caught in sweet agony. A searing heat followed Keller’s touch along his body, followed his tongue inside his mouth. They stayed there for a while, leaning against the wall, moving against each other ... until Chris finally walked them back to the bunks. He broke the kiss when they both became lightheaded from lack of oxygen. Chris stripped out of his pants and shirt and then did the same for Tobias; whose hands didn't seem to work. He lowered Toby to the bottom bunk and kneeled between his legs. He nuzzled the pale thighs and breathed deeply, inhaling Toby's scent like a wolf scenting his mate. He licked up one creamy thigh and then the other one. Toby whimpered above him, his hands in constant motion as they caressed his back, his shoulders, his neck, his head, and his face. He moaned when Keller's tongue reached his testicles, bathing each in liquid heat.  
  
Toby grabbed hold of Keller’s head and tried to pull him up, to get Chris's mouth on his cock. Chris gathered Toby's wrists in a vice-like grip. He tugged the hair at Toby's groin gently with his teeth, then moved his mouth to the base of his pulsating cock and sucked on the large vein. Toby's head thrashed from side to side and he groaned Chris's name from deep in his soul. Chris groaned in response. Without lessening the suction, he moved his mouth slowly up the large vein on the underside of Toby's cock. When he reached the spot just below the crown he added his tongue to the suction. He reached the head of Toby's cock just seconds before he came.  
  
_Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed_  
_Trying to find an honest word, to find the truth enslaved_  
_Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes,_  
_My body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive_  
_And I would be the one to hold you down,_  
_kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away and after I'd_  
_wipe away the tears,_  
_Just close your eyes dear_  
  
Tobias kneaded the straining back muscles of the powerful body hovering over him. Intense blue eyes bored into his as Keller nailed him deliciously to the mattress. Sweat dripped from Keller’s chin as he leaned down to feast on Toby's mouth. Toby's fingers tortured Keller's sensitive nipples as he nibbled along Keller’s strong neck. Chris returned the favor and latched onto Toby's neck, sucking and biting ... leaving his mark, until Toby pulled his head up for another scorching kiss. He thrust his tongue into Chris's mouth, keeping time with the cock pounding into his ass. They took turns sucking on each other's tongues.  
  
Chris reached between their bodies and stroked Toby's cock. He locked his mouth over Toby's, swallowing his scream as he came again. Toby’s ass muscles gripped Keller’s cock and milked him into orgasm. They hung together, suspended four inches above the bunk ... then Chris lowered them both down. They sighed in unison and held each other in a tight embrace. It took a minute or two for the sound of the applause and wolf calls to register. When it did, Beecher and Keller collapsed around each other, laughing.  
  
_Into this night I wander, it's morning that I dread_  
_Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread_  
_Oh into the sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride_  
_Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied_  
_And I would be the one to hold you down,_  
_kiss you so hard_  
_I'll take your breath away and after I'd_  
_wipe away the tears_  
_Just close your eyes dear..._  
  
They cuddled together, simply content to once again share the comfort of touch that only they seemed able to provide one another. Toby's head rested on Keller’s shoulder while one of his fingers traced a lazy design on Keller’s magnificent chest. Chris was drifting off to sleep when he heard Toby chuckle and then say with a purr "Ma, I love him awful." Then Toby snuggled closer and followed Chris into slumber.


End file.
